


If Phil Died

by EBPlanetExplorer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Character Death, Fake Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBPlanetExplorer/pseuds/EBPlanetExplorer
Summary: What would happen to Dan and his kid Alex if Phil died?Alex's POV





	

If Phil died I would be extremely unhappy  
If Phil died I would have more panic attacks and worse anxiety  
If Phil died I would have to take care of dad  
If Phil died dad would be depressed  
If Phil died dad would feel worthless  
If Phil died dad would cry all the time  
If Phil died dad wouldn't eat properly  
If Phil died dad wouldn't sleep properly  
If Phil died dad wouldn't be able to attend the funeral because he'd be too hurt to move from the hallway floor  
If Phil died dad would loose the will to live  
If Phil died dad would loose the person that saved his life  
If Phil died millions of people all over the world would cry  
If Phil died his room would feel empty and cold  
If Phil died we wouldn't watch anime  
If Phil died we wouldn't smile anymore  
If Phil died we would loose everything  
If Phil died uncle PJ would cry  
If Phil died uncle Chris would cry  
If Phil died the world would feel like it's ending for me and for dad  
If Phil died dad would loose the will to live  
If Phil died Dan would die  
If Phil died I'd loose the will to live   
If Phil died I'd never be happy again   
Because if Phil died I don't deserve to be happy

 

Good Job Phil isn't dead then isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive critisism appreciated !


End file.
